


Candlelight

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Living Together, M/M, S P A C E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: The lights flicker once, as Hunk flips from one page to the next in his book. He glances up at them from his position on the couch, his free hand rubbing up and down Keith's back from where the latter was lounging across Hunk's belly. Keith probably didn't even notice the lights as he listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat while he half-dozed, half-daydreamed.Hunk dog-ears the page of the book he's read a thousand times, just as a fuse blows and they're tossed into darkness.---The lights blow out, but that doesn't stop the boys from enjoying their evening.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [communikate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/communikate/gifts).



> happy valentine's day!!!! have some Soft Heith

The lights flicker once, as Hunk flips from one page to the next in his book. He glances up at them from his position on the couch, his free hand rubbing up and down Keith's back from where the latter was lounging across Hunk's belly. Keith probably didn't even notice the lights as he listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat while he half-dozed, half-daydreamed.

Hunk dog-ears the page of the book he's read a thousand times, just as a fuse blows and they're tossed into darkness.

Keith startles at the sharp noise, eyes blearily surveying the sudden darkness, only to wearily sigh into Hunk's shirt. He stays there for a few seconds, and Hunk thinks that he's going to have them stay that way until morning until he sighs again and rolls off. "I'll check it out."

It isn't quite so dark in their living room; the moon is close enough to their window that they can see just fine from her moonbeams once their eyes get used to it. Keith stretches his hands above his head until his back pops, his figure outlined in a fine line of silver-white. Hunk sinks into the couch cushions even deeper when Keith leaves him with a brief touch to his arm as he circles around the couch, disappearing down the hall.

Hunk pulls himself from his reclined position, and his book slides from his chest onto the floor with a gentle thud. He forgets about it as soon as it's out of sight, reaching instead for the throw blanket that borders the back of their couch.

He wraps it around his shoulders as if it were a shawl as he wanders towards the window, and the yarn fringe stitched into it tickles his skin. When he presses his hand against the glass, it shines with a holographic glow.

Below them, vehicles sputter through the air as they follow invisible leylines towards their destination. Space debris— star dust, really— has long since been cleared and shoved to the side to make way for the 'roads', and the piles that sit furthest away from their apartment look more like new constellations than garbage. Hunk always did think that cosmic dust bunnies were pretty, though, so maybe his opinion didn't count.

The moon— the second one of the night— doused him in her gentle light. He doesn't linger in it, not anymore after he's lived here for years, but it's comforting even in the briefest of moments.

Keith returns three moments later, steps faltering as he sees Hunk not where he left him on the couch, but leaning against the window. His face is almost pressed against it with how close he is, and his breath probably would have fogged the glass if their windows weren't made of technological magic.

He steps forward, hand easily finding its way to Hunk's lower back as he offers the other a half-hearted shrug. "The cells are completely blown. We'll have to call for repairs in the morning."

He looks vaguely bothered that they'll be without light for a few hours, and Hunk ushers him forward to press a quick, forgiving kiss to his temple.

"That's fine." He mumbles against Keith's hairline, wrapping them both in the knit blanket as he curls his arms around Keith's back. "We'll just have to go retro, I guess."

They separate to search for the old lights, heading in opposite directions of their apartment. Hunk finds himself waist deep in their storage unit, on his knees as he searches through old, discarded boxes. He finds a pair of slippers he thought he'd thrown away instead of what he's actually looking for, and gets distracted with trying them on.

Keith, on the other side, hops onto their laundry machines to search through the stuffed full duffel bags on their high shelves, packed full of batteries, screwdrivers, and other things they always forgot they owned.  _ He _ gets distracted with an old photo album that didn't belong where he'd found it, and he finds himself flipping through the pictures. They were taken with a polaroid— ancient in a way that he supposes a car that runs on gas would be today— and he thumbs across the half-faded edges of a picture he doesn't even recognize.

They both end up finding candles in each of their spots. Hunk's was broken in two, the longer end dangling by its unburnt wick, while Keith's was half-melted from the heat of their laundry room, cooled into a lumpy pile of red wax.

"Well..." Hunk scratches the back of his head as he picks at the chipped candles.

"Better than nothing." Keith says with a smile, leaving him to head towards the kitchen. He steps over their tiny robot as it makes its way through the house, beeping occasionally as it vacuums up crumbs and makes note of the perimeter.

Hunk gathers the awkward looking candles and sets them on the windowsill, reaching for a panel on the wall. With a few clicks, the shape of it morphs from large and circular to a more classic square, complete with 100% decorative shutters.

In the background, he can hear Keith rifling from drawer to drawer as he searches for something to light them with. Most likely Hunk's crème brûlée torch, if he knew Keith as well as he thought he did.

Just as he's getting comfortable, angling the candles towards the corner of the windowsill, he hears Keith's cut off hiss and a muttered curse.

His eyebrows shoot up as he rolls from his knees and up to his feet, already padding towards the kitchen. "Babe?"

"I'm fine." Keith says through gritted teeth. Hunk peeks his head into the archway to watch his boyfriend as he shoves his thumb into his mouth, sucking on the cut he must have gotten from a stray baking tool.

Hunk steps in fully, letting the throw blanket drop to his feet as he reaches for Keith. "You sure?"

Keith only grunts in response, accepting the gentle touch to his hips as Hunk pulls him closer. He lifts Hunk's torch up with his free hand and gestures vaguely towards the living room with it. Before he can slip from Hunk's grasp, he finds himself being smothered with kisses.

He pulls away with a laugh bubbling in his throat, and Hunk follows him after a moment's pause to grab a box of bandaids, complete with offbrand characters emblazoned on the plastic.

The torch is loud in the soft, domestic quiet of their apartment and it burns so hot that the wax immediately drips down the candle's length, cooling just as quickly. The smell they put off isn't as enticing as a scented candle would be, but it smells strangely endearing in its own way.

Keith's eyes fall shut as he lifts his palms to take in the faint warmth of the tiny flame, and Hunk thinks that maybe they could take a candle-making class. With as creative as Keith is, he's sure they'd be able to make something incredible together. And that's not even thinking of the carving aspect they'd be sure to delve into.

Keith must feel eyes on him, because he opens his own to stare directly at Hunk. His mouth quirks up in that little half-smile he does, and Hunk feels his heart beat twice as hard against his chest. "See something you like?"

Hunk motions him closer, and Keith flops onto the couch beside him. The cushions are so lush that they sink into it a few inches. Hunk reaches over to grasp Keith's smaller hand against his warm palm to inspect the damage, though his gaze stays trapped to Keith's. "Mm... I can think of one or two things."

He runs his thumb across Keith's knuckles, and the skin is two shades lighter there than at the wrist. If he squints, he can perfectly make out the pattern that his gloves make against his skin— but it's easy to imagine when he's memorized everything about Keith, anyway.

The cut is easy to spot— an angry red against the otherwise calm expanse of his skin, and Hunk soothes it with a soft kiss before he pulls out the bandaid.

Keith watches him with half-lidded eyes, easily falling into his previous mood of adorably sleepy. His free hand taps against his thigh— not out of impatience, Hunk learned long ago— and it creates another noise that drifts in and out of the background, intimately familiar.

Hunk loves moments like these with Keith, and he mentions as much to his other as Keith dips forward to rest his head against the curve of Hunk's neck. His hair, unbrushed and tousled, tickles Hunk's lips. Hunk gives him another kiss against his head at the feel.

Keith doesn't outright respond to the sentiment, but he heats a few degrees under Hunk's touch until his cheeks are lightly dusted in a soft red. He smiles against the side of Hunk's neck, lips grazing a pulsing vein.

His hands find Hunk's sides, tripping against stretchmarks that are soft under his fingertips before he passes over them. He traces swirling patterns against his hips as he rolls Hunk back against the couch, to their first position. Keith finds himself once again atop his boyfriend, legs tangled and arms trapped under his solid weight. Hunk's heartbeat rocks against his eardrums, and its such a comforting sound that he doesn't mind that his fingers start to fall asleep.

A heavy hand comes to rest against the small of his back, pulling him even closer, and the other coils itself against the back of Keith's head, combing through the tangles until they rake through smoothly. He's lifted with every breath Hunk takes, in a pattern that quickly lulls him back to his doze.

His book lays somewhere on the floor, Hunk remembers. 

He squeezes Keith tight, turning his head to yawn into the couch cushions. Oh, well. He's much more comfortable like this, anyway.

The soft candlelight paints them both in an outline of yellow-gold, and Hunk watches as that light dances across the curve of Keith's back, getting caught in the folds of his hoodie before they dissipate into the shadows.

As Hunk's breathing evens and goes deeper, Keith tilts his head up to watch him. He doesn't have the best angle, but all of Hunk's angles are pretty.

His smile is easily hidden against the fabric of Hunk's shirt as he frees one of his hands to brush a strand of hair from Hunk's forehead. He hardly twitches at the touch, and Keith climbs up his body to press a kiss against the curve of his chin.

“Love you.” He murmurs, letting his head flop to one side to cozy up for another nap.

A few minutes later, he feels Hunk part his bangs and kiss him again on the forehead. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> cuddle boys
> 
> i hope u like it @communikate!!!!!! i may have gone too deep in the au x:
> 
> <3


End file.
